Friendship?
by squishy-asshat
Summary: Pen and Derek's friendship is dead. Will there be a way to fix it? Slightly AU
1. Cold Hot Stuff

_AN: hello everyone! It's been a little bit since I've written (Not only fanfic but anything). I'm in a weird mood at the moment so I figured I'd try to channel some of this negative energy into a story. That being said I really have no plan for this and no idea where it's gonna go. With the mood I'm in now the it's going to have some angst at the beginning but I'm pretty sure it'll have a happy ending because I love those. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Penelope walked into her apartment and flipped the lights on. She was humming to herself as she went to the fridge and grabbed some water. She just got back from a much needed night out with the girls. She had a wonderful time and was in an incredible mood. She decided to switch her water for some hot tea while she settled in bed with her laptop. She didn't realize how late it had gotten until her phone went off and made her jump out of her skin. After she calmed down a bit she picked up her phone to see who had texted.

Hot Stuff!

Her stomach turned. Something had to be wrong for him to text her this late out of the blue. It had months since they had a real conversation, the pet names had almost completely stopped and the texts were few and far between. Basically her Hot Stuff had become quite cold. It was all thanks to Polly Jones. The gorgeous model he was currently dating. She had some weird hold over Derek. He even told Pen that she was the first women in a while that made him want to settle down. She hated Polly from the get go and the feelings were mutual. She was always blowing Derek off for other things but he didn't seem to mind. Polly also told Derek she didn't like how close he and Pen were, that's when their entire friendship dwindled down from a roaring fire to barely a spark. Penelope was absolutely crushed because that is the exact reason her and Kevin split. He was jealous of Derek all the time. He just didn't get it so she told him to take a hike. She didn't understand why he couldn't do that for her.

She reluctantly opened her phone.

_Baby I'm not having this conversation again …especially over text. I'm going to sleep I'll talk to you when you've calmed down. _

She practically growled at the screen. Her stomach remained in it's state of flip flopping. She realized she needed to let him know he sent this to the wrong person. Apparently there was trouble in paradise.

_Morgan you sent this to the wrong person. _

Her phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_Sorry Garcia, hope I didn't wake you. See you tomorrow. _

She went to put her phone down but her stupid heart wanted to make sure he was ok.

_You didn't. Is everything ok? _

She stared at her phone in anticipation. A part of her wanted him to say no so she could go over and comfort him. No matter what she would always love him and do anything for him.

_Nothing I can't handle. Night Penelope. _

Her heart sank, again. She felt unneeded and she hated it. She missed when Morgan called her about anything and everything and she did the same. This was driving her insane. Who knew just one stupid text from him would turn her mood so upside down? She just felt like crying. However she didn't want to waste more tears on him so she just turned off her laptop and went to sleep.

Her sleep was horrible to say the least. She didn't sleep much and when she did she had dreams about her and Morgan. Everything ranging from him coming over and getting their friendship back on track to him coming over and confessing his love just before they had crazy intense sex. Each time she'd wake up extremely happy only to realize it was a dream and she wasn't snuggled up with Derek but with her pillows. She got up the next morning to the sound of her alarm and a sore neck from sleeping weird.

She made coffee and got ready for work the best she could while feeling like total crap. She slugged her way through security and up to her office. She was hoping they wouldn't have a case so she could just stay in her office all day and then maybe leave early. Just as she put her key in the lock she heard and all too familiar voice a little behind her.

"P what are you doing here?" Derek asked in a confused tone.

What was he talking about? SHE WORKED HERE! As she whipped her head around to give him a piece of her mind she saw what was really going on. Polly and Derek were standing a little down the hall in front of his office. He wasn't talk to her, he was talking to Polly. He called her P.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the realization that her old nickname was being used on some else. She quickly opened her door and got into her office before anyone saw her. She took a few deep breathes to keep herself calm.

"Get over it Pen!" She whispered to herself. She turned on her babies and got herself set up for the day.

Just as she started the list of things to do she heard an old, but still familiar, knock on the door.

* * *

_AN: I think I like where this is going : ) thoughts? _


	2. P

_AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot! Know you all enjoy it makes me want to write even more! Ok so onwards we shall go! _

_Also I own nothing ;p_

* * *

Just as she started the list of things to do she heard an old, but still familiar, knock on the door.

She decided to ignore it. Maybe he'd go away.

"Penelope?" she heard as the door opened

_No such luck _She thought to herself.

"Is there something you need Morgan?" She kept her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears building.

"I just wanted to say sorry again for sending you that text last night."

"Like I said it's fine." She wanted nothing more than for him to leave right now.

"Ok thanks" Sure things were weird between them but normally she at least looked at him. "Are you okay Pen?"

It felt like a knife was stuck in her heart. Why would he come in here and pretended he cared? Why would he call her an old nickname? Why? Why? Why? While she wanted to chew him out she also wanted to run into his arms and let him comfort her while she cried.

"I'm fine Derek." She used his words from the night before "Nothing I can't handle." Even though she willed her voice to stay strong it faltered slightly. He walked over and spun her chair around. The sadness and anger in her stare crushed him immediately.

"P you're no-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" now she was just pissed. "You have no right to come in here after MONTHS of pulling away and decide to care. I'm not some toy you can play with when you feel like. I'm a human Derek I have feelings." The way he stared at her made her feel slightly guilty for how she snapped at him but she knew he needed to hear it. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. JJ poked her head in.

"Penelope do you know where-" she stopped mid sentence seeing Derek in Penelope's office, it was the last place she thought she would find him. "Strauss is looking for you Derek."

Penelope and Derek continued staring at each other for a moment.

"Penelope" again he didn't get to finish.

"Just go" she said barely above a whisper. He stood there for another moment with an unreadable expression before he turned and left without another word. Penelope let out a shaky breath not realizing JJ was still in the room.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked coming towards her.

"No JJ I'm not." She answered truthfully as the tears she had kept in started falling. "I can't take this anymore. I can't stand that he doesn't see something is extremely wrong here. He just ugh I hate him"

JJ wrapped her in a hug. "I don't think you really mean that P."

"Well he really sucks right now!"

"You need to talk to him and work this out. The whole team is worried about you two!" Just then her cell went off. She checked it and said "I have to go will you be alright?"

"Yes, yes! Go! Thank you!" she said wiping her tears.

* * *

Derek left her office confused and hurt, mostly because he knew he hurt her. He didn't know what he did to make her so angry. He knew things were strange between them over the last few months but he didn't know she was so upset about it. Then it dawned on him that even though she hadn't said anything maybe she missed him as much as he did her. He just figured that since she hadn't said anything she was fine. He figured that if he backed off a bit things would not only be easier for him and Polly but also her and Kevin. He remembered how Pen had always told him how jealous Kevin got. He arrived at Strauss's office and had to push all unrelated work thoughts to the back of his mind.

After his meeting he was not in a great mood. Strauss had told him she felt that his work had been slipping and if he didn't pick it up he would be reassigned. He walked to his office and shut the door. He needed to be alone for a while. He sat at his desk and ran his hands over his head. His thoughts automatically went back to Penelope. He realized that he hadn't seen Kevin around in a while. He would always see them pass his office on their way to lunch together, everyday. He thought more and realized that for the last few months he only saw Penelope, by herself. He felt horrible. If they had broken up she would have been pretty upset and he did nothing about it. He didn't even know. He tried to pin point why they had grown apart. Then Polly's words echoed in his head.

_Derek I don't like the relationship you have with Penelope. I really wish you'd pull it back. _

_She's my best friend Polly. I don't want to have this conversation again. _

_Well how do you think our child will feel about you calling another woman baby girl and going over there all the time to watch movies? _

_What? _

_Honey I'm pregnant! I don't want to be the wicked witch but if you continue to see Penelope I can't stay in this relationship and neither can our baby. _

That was about three months ago. They were waiting to tell everyone. She had given him an ultimatum and as horrible as it was he wasn't going to let his child grow up without knowing him. So that's when he stopped with the nicknames and the texts and the movie nights. It was all his fault. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Penelope didn't say anything because that's the person she was. She thought he was happy and she wasn't going to interfere.

"Damn I love her." he whispered to himself. Then it dawned on him, he loved her. Not Polly Jones, Penelope Garcia. He thought he loved Polly but she slowly became very demanding and jealous. The night he was going to break it off was the night she broke the news to him. Before thinking about anything he grabbed his phone and pressed one on his speed dial. His baby girl would always be number one and not only in his phone.

"This better be super important" she growled as soon as she picked up.

"Baby girl we really need to talk." He said the sweetest he could.

"Derek what did I tell yo-" He stopped her.

"Penelope listen to me I'm sorry for what's happened over the last few months I NEVER meant to hurt you or push you away but things happened and we just need to talk alright?"

As much as her head hated him at the moment her heart wanted to hear him out "Fine. You can come over to mine after work."

He smiled "Thanks Penelope. I'll pick up some pizza and then be right over."

As excited as she was he wasn't off the hook yet "Ok. Good." She hung up. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. He sounded so genuine and sorry. Maybe this was the start of things getting back to normal. She impatiently watched the clock for the rest of the day praying they wouldn't get a case before it hit five.

At five on the dot she shut off her babies and got her things. Her phone went off, she crossed her fingers it wasn't Hotch or JJ saying that got something last minute. To her surprise the screen read Hot Stuff!

_Hey Pen I'm leaving now be there in about 30 mins! _

_Ok see you then!_

That would give her enough time to go home and get comfy. Exactly 30 minutes later she heard the same familiar knock she heard earlier that day.


	3. Back on track

_AN: Ok so I was on a roll so I decided to just keep going! Thank you for all the support! Hope you like it! _

_I own nada!_

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later she heard the same familiar knock she heard earlier that day.

She opened the door to see Derek standing there with three boxes of pizza and a nervous expression.

"Planning on staying a while?" she asked dryly motioning to the pizza.

"Well we have a lot to talk about" She didn't say anything just took the pizza and walked to the kitchen leaving the door open behind him. There was an awkward feeling the surrounded them. It was something unfamiliar to them. Never once in their relationship had anything been awkward, well except for the one time Penelope thought they had slept together while she was still with Kevin but that was a while different story. She put the pizza on the table then got some plates. He took his coat off and kind of just stood there. He didn't want to make himself comfortable just yet, he didn't want to do anything to upset her. Returning with two plates of pizza she looked at him and said "Gonna stand there all night or are you gonna sit?" Her tone lacked the warm inviting Penelope Garcia magic he was used to. She felt a little bad for being so short with him but she wasn't gonna let him off that easily, she wanted him to know how hurt she was.

Pen sat on the couch and Derek followed suit. She handed him one of the plates and they started to eat, in silence. She had decided that if this was going to get fixed HE needed to be the one to start things off, not her. He was too nervous. So they sat in silence for a few minutes before he blurted out "Are you still dating Kevin?"

She almost spit out her pizza. "WHAT? You're kidding right? You did not come here to talk about my relationship status! If you did you should just leave now."

He decided to proceed with caution seeing as that wasn't the best way to start. "No I was just wondering. I realized today that I haven't seen you two walking to lunch together in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday between twelve and twelve thirty I'd see you and Lynch pass my office on your way to lunch. For the past few months I've only seen you."

"Oh. Well if you've seen me walking to lunch by myself why didn't you ask to join me?" She was feeling snarky at the moment.

He was silent for a second. "You're avoiding my question"

"You're profiling me." She glared at him.

"No I'm being observant, and you're still avoiding."

"FINE YES! Yes we broke up like four months ago okay? You would have known that if you didn't stop talking to me for no reason!" she yelled at him. As hard as she tried the tears stung the back of her eyes. She knew this was not going to be a fun night. Again the weird silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry pen. I know you loved him."

"Why are you assuming he broke up with me?"

He looked at her with a some what surprised expression on his face. "I ended it Derek. I ended it because I was sick and tired of him hounding me about my relationship with you. I was sick of hearing how inappropriate it was. I told him that you were my best friend and if he couldn't understand that he could take a hike, and he did. I chose you over him and then YOU left."

He reached over to grab her hand but she pulled it away. "Penelope I am so so sorry." She looked at him and knew he was genuine, she could see his heart in his eyes. "I just- I'm mean- I'm just sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I thought because you didn't say anything you were ok but that was stupid and I've been a horrible friend, a stupid horrible friend. I'm sorry and I want to fix this because I miss you like crazy!"

"You do?" This was something that surprised her. "Then why are you giving other people my nicknames? I heard you call Polly P this morning." She knew she was pouting a little but she didn't care.

He chuckled a little bit. "Of course! I miss everything about you! I didn't call her that, I called you that and then all of a sudden she showed up."

"Oh. If you missed me so much then why'd you pull away from me?" her sad expression crushed him.

He sighed and looked away from her. She took his hand in hers, she knew something was up. "D what's wrong?"

"Pen I've made a mess of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Polly's pregnant." He looked over at her when her grip on his hand loosened. She looked devastated but covered it quickly with an uncomfortable smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, umm congratulations!" She looked away trying to hide the tears that were building faster than she was able to keep them in.

"No P, look at me" She did. "I didn't want this. I was going to break things off with her. She complained about you too much and just got really possessive and bitchy but the night I was going to end it she told me she was pregnant. She told me I needed to pull things back with you or she'd leave and take the baby with her. I got myself into this and I couldn't leave this baby without a father. As much as it killed me I knew I had to become distant." It crushed her to know that Derek was just trying to do the right thing. It crushed her that Polly would do something like that to him.

"I understand Derek you have to do what's right for your baby. It's fine. Don't worry about me I get it now. I was upset because I didn't know why you just left me. Now that I know you're just being the wonderful man you are it's ok." She tried to smile, squeezing his hand to be reassuring but she knew it wasn't working.

"Damn it Pen I just don't know what to do! I can't not talk to you, it drives me crazy and it's even affecting work."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to tell Polly to go to hell and just forget this ever happened but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew my baby was either without a dad or being raised by some other guy."

As much as she hated the idea that formed in her head she said it aloud any way. "Well what if we're just really careful?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like we can go back to being the amazing two some that we are but you can just make sure that when Polly's around we cool it." She saw a small smile form on his face.

"You're willing to do that for me?"

"Derek I've hated not having my best friend around and if this is the only way I can have you back then yes."

"Baby girl I love you" he said as he pulled her into a hug. _More then you even know._ He thought, he almost said it but their friendship was just getting back on track and with Polly in the way he didn't want to confuse things.

"I love you too hot stuff" She said squeezing him tight. _More than just a best friend. _She thought, she almost said it aloud but knew she couldn't do that to him. Sure he didn't love Polly but she didn't want to risk him losing his baby because of her.

"Wanna stay for a movie?" she asked as they pulled apart, smiles on both their faces.

Just as Derek was about to answer his phone rang.


	4. Movie

_AN: Thank you all so much for the feed back and the mutual hatred of Polly! Don't worry she'll definitely get what's coming to her eventually! *insert evil laughter* _

_As usual nothing is mine!_

* * *

"Wanna stay for a movie?" she asked as they pulled apart, smiles on both their faces.

Just as Derek was about to answer his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and Pen knew who it was by the way his face suddenly dropped.

"Hi Polly" He said in a tone that lacked any form of love or caring. A way you would greet someone you had no real feelings for. He paused for a second and looked at Penelope with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm at work. By the time I get everything done it's gonna be really late so I'm just gonna crash here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Penelope couldn't help the small smile she had. He was obviously devoted to fixing things if he was staying the night and he was also quite obviously anything but in love with Polly. Why didn't she get the hint yet?

"Yeah bye." With that he shut his phone and sighed. "I feel bad keeping you a secret Pen."

"Well honey bunches you're gonna have to get used to it cause you're not gonna be able to get rid of me that easily this time." She teased as she went to get snacks from the kitchen.

"And what makes you think I'd ever get rid of you." He said following her. "These last few months have been hell." She grabbed some twizzlers from the cabinet and gasped when she turned around and Derek was right behind her.

"Oh well hello there my gorgeous piece of sculpted mocha!"

"I've missed that, I haven't had any creative nicknames in months" He said encircling her waist

"I'm sure Pretty Polly had some nicknames of her own" she smirked resting her hands on his glorious arms.

"Nope, well she called me a jackass a few times but that was it."

"Oh you poor baby, is there anything mama can do to make it better" she forgot how much fun it was to flirt with Derek.

"Well you could kiss it and make it better" he answered with a wicked grin on his face, squeezing her a little closer. For a minute she didn't think he was teasing at all. She also thought his mouth was getting closer to hers. She thought her dreams were coming true and he was finally gonna kiss her. Then she was snapped out of her living dream when there was a knock at the door. When he didn't move and she still saw that hint of trouble in his eyes she decided to break the magical moment.

"I better get that." She reluctantly said as she removed herself from his arms. She went to the door and was shocked to see none other than Kevin Lynch standing before her.

"Umm Hi Kevin" she almost asked more than said

As soon as Derek heard who was at the door he wanted to run to the front door and punch him in the face. He never should have made Penelope chose between them. However he knew that would upset her and he didn't want to do that.

"Hey Penny I was wondering if I had left one of my spare laptops here"

"Kevin it's been months and you're coming over now to ask for a spare laptop that I don't have by the way. Why didn't you just call?"

"Well I actually wanted to see if we could talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well I heard you and Derek aren't speaking and I figured we could try again."

It took everything in her not to tell him that actually Derek was in the kitchen and they had worked everything out. She knew what a big mouth he had and knew that he would run right to Polly with this news.

"That shouldn't be a deciding factor in our relationship. I need someone who is gonna love me regardless of who else is in my life. So no there is nothing to talk about. Goodbye Kevin!" and with that she shut the door right in his stupid face.

"So" she said as Derek came into the room with a bowl of popcorn "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"You pick! Nothing too mushy though."

"West Side Story?" she looked at him hopefully. She knew he secretly loved the classics.

"Sure!"

Since Derek was sleeping over anyway they decided to pull out the sofa before the movie. After she got some quilts and pillows they cuddled up as the movie started. It was just like nothing had ever happened. He automatically put his arm around her and she snuggled in to her designated movie watching spot. She would feed him twizzlers and he would throw popcorn at her when the sad parts came to cheer her up. As the movie ended he pulled her close, knowing how sad it made her.

As the credits rolled he asked "Wanna watch 9 to 5?" He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He knew that movie always cheered her up.

"are you sure?" She asked with a smile

"Anything for you baby girl!" He winked as he got up to change the movie. She got up and grabbed them some more popcorn and drinks.

As they sat back down his phone rang again. He growled at the screen then paused the movie and answered his phone.

"Polly I'm really busy what is it?"

He was silent for a minute.

"I'm at work we'll talk about this tomorrow." Then he hung up the phone.

"Is she okay?" Penelope asked being the compassionate person she is.

"Just complaining about feeling neglected because of my work. First it was you and now it's my job what does she want me to do quit?"

"I'm sorry she's being like that sweetie." She said sympathetically patting his leg.

"It's not your fault babe I should have ended it way before any of this happened! I made my bed and now I have to lay in it"

"Well I'm here if you need me." She said kissing his cheek.

"I know P, thanks" He said pulling her close again. Half way through the movie Penelope had fallen asleep on his chest. He watched her for a while thinking about how stupid he'd been. Had he just told her exactly how he felt instead of grabbing the next girl in line he wouldn't be in this mess. Him and Polly never did things like just veg out and watch movies. She always wanted to be out doing something, normally something expensive. He never loved Polly even half as much as he did Penelope. She would always and forever be the love of his life. He sighed feeling helpless to the whole situation. He just decided to hold Penelope close as he tried to fall asleep, which was very rare now a days. The feeling of her wrapped around him, holding him as close as she could immediately put him at ease.


	5. The kind of woman Derek wants

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I can't even say how much it means to me! : ) now on with the story! I pretty much have no idea where this chapter is going (Kevin was quite a surprise in the last) so let's see what happens! Sorry this is kind of late by the way! I try to post by midnight the latest but I had work and things were crazy! _

_I own nothing!_

* * *

The feeling of her wrapped around him, holding him as close as she could immediately put him at ease.

The next morning Penelope up completely tangled around her still sleeping best friend. This was something that never happened. Sure they had fallen asleep watching movies many times but he was always up before her. She took this rare opportunity to just watch him for awhile. She noticed, just as she did last night, that some of his magic was missing. Sure he acted the same but she could tell something about him was off. She knew this whole situation with Polly was affecting him more then he let on. She wished more than anything she could do something to help. She watched him for a few more minutes, not knowing when she'd be able to do it again, and then got up to make them both some breakfast. As she got up she heard his phone go off, and then again three more times while she was cooking. She felt like they were tangled up in some kind of affair, then realized in some ways they were.

Derek woke up feeling content and very well rested. He looked around for a second not realizing where he was but then the night before came back to him. He was extremely surprised he had slept at all never mind the whole night and then some. He looked over and saw Penelope bopping around as she did something in the kitchen. He got up and stretched, grinning as he watch Penelope who hadn't noticed him yet. He walked over to her breakfast counter.

"Morning Baby Girl!"

She jumped a little; obviously she was too wrapped up in dancing to notice he had gotten up.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff!" she winked at him.

"Have I mentioned how much I've missed you?"

"Only a few dozen times!"

"Cause its true! I missed having fun movie nights, and I haven't slept that good in months."

"Me either! Kevin used to tell me I needed to stop fooling around and pay attention to the movie, then he hogged most of the bed" She scoffed at the old memory.

"Polly says the same thing! She says what's the point in putting a movie on if you're not gonna pay attention and throw popcorn at me?" He mocked in a nasally voice "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"A perfect body and a gorgeous face." She said seriously as she grabbed two plates full of food and put them on the breakfast bar.

He was quiet for a second and was making a kind of disgusted thinking face. "For like a minute maybe but her body isn't anything spectacular and she's actually kind of average if you really look at her." He said seriously as he took a seat in front of his plate.

"Oh yeah right D! You're so full of it!" she smacked his arm and she took the seat next to him.

"No I'm completely serious."

"She's a model Derek! She is the epitome of beauty." She rolled her eyes and scooped some eggs into her mouth.

"She's not really my type." He said taking a bite of toast. Penelope almost chocked on her eggs, actually she did a little bit.

"You're kidding me right? In the eight years I've known you I've only see you go out with girls that look just like Miss Polly Pocket!"

"And have you seen any of those relationships last?" he raised one of his perfectly shaped eye brows at her.

"I have not." After a few seconds of quiet as they ate Penelope asked "Then what is your type?"

He looked straight ahead for a moment and took a bite of his eggs. "Well," he started "I like a fun girl with some personality. A woman with hips and thighs, and face I could stare at for days. A nice ass and boobs, also smart and caring." He went to take a bite of his bacon but added "Oh and full lips and a nice stomach"

"I'm sure Polly has a nice tummy" she said

"No she has a very flat stomach; I like something I can hold on to."

Penelope was absolutely speechless. Everything he said was so not him. As they sat in silence for a few minutes eating she thought about what he said. It made sense that none of his relationships worked out he dated pretty much the opposite of what he was attracted to. She wondered why he did that. She wasn't gonna ask right now though. Her thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off.

"She's already called four times you should probably get that." She told him as she took a bite of her toast.

He picked up his phone as Penelope got up to grab some juice.

"Yeah?" He answered gruffly "Work was tiring." "WAIT YOU JUST CAME FROM WHERE?!" He was very clearly upset, it was written all over his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Penelope was now at his side. "No Polly we can't meet for lunch, I don't wanna see you right now." Then he hung up. He smacked his phone down on the counter and sighed, running his hands over his head.

"What'd the wicked witch do this time babe?" she asked softly.

"She just casually mentioned that she was on her way back from the doctors, she just got an ultra sound done! She didn't even tell me P! I don't give a shit about her but I would have liked to see my baby! Damn it!"

She didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms around neck and kissed his head. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. She didn't how long they stayed like that but she didn't really care because she just loved having him close again. Derek was so thankful she was there at that moment. She always knew what to do to make him feel better. He just held her close and took in her beautiful presence. After a while he kissed her shoulder and looked up saying "Penelope thank you for taking me back."

A small smile appeared on her face "Derek it was so hard not being this close for so long, there is no way I could have turned you away." Then there it was again, that feeling he was gonna plant his lips on hers. The feeling that Derek Morgan wanted to completely devour her. Then again there was an interruption.

He dropped his head and made a noise similar to a growl. "That better not be Polly!" He checked, it was Hotch. "Morgan. Ok we'll be right in." He hung up.

"D you just told him we'll be right in." she said with a worried look on her face.

He chuckled "He already knew I was coming here, he pulled me aside the other day and told me that we needed to work this out so when you agreed to have me over I shot him a text."

"So we don't have to keep this a secret from the team?"

"Nope just Polly!"

"Okie Dokie! Now as lovely as this is I have to go get dressed and you should probably go home and change!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a mock salute

"Oh get out of here" she smirked, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"See you soon Mama"

"Later alligator!"

As Penelope got dressed she couldn't help but smile, she was so happy how things worked out. She had her best friend back and all was good. As Derek drove to his place he whistled the whole time. Penelope had forgiven him and been extremely understanding and for that he would always be grateful. Now if only he could resist from kissing her, like he almost did twice in the past 24 hours, things would be perfect.


	6. James

_AN: Sorry about the wrong chapter being posted I don't even know what happened! Thank you for pointing it out! Thank you again for all the continued support and suggestions! They help a lot and give me a bit of a guideline when I have none! I hope you enjoy! : ) I haven't watched the most recent episode yet but I can't wait! _

_Nothing is mine :/_

* * *

If only he could resist from kissing her, like he almost did twice in the past 24 hours, things would be perfect.

Thirty minutes later Penelope was walking into Quantico with three coffees and a smile. She noticed there was a new man training with security. He was absolutely stunning, something from a magazine. He was tall with dark hair and a bit of scruff. He had bright blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Hi. I'm Penelope!" she smiled extending her hand to the nervous looking man.

"Hi I'm James" he said smiling and shaking her hand.

"I hope Roger is being nice" she winked at the older guard. He looked quite mean sometimes and didn't like most of the uppity FBI agents; however he and Penelope had been friends since the first day she started working in the building.

"Well it'd be easier if I had my coffee" Roger teased, she always brought him coffee. She chuckled and handed over one of the coffees.

"He better be nice to you James or he'll have to report to me!" He laughed "I'll see ya later boys!" She said strutting off.

When she reached her floor she went straight to Morgan's office.

"Hello my hunka hunka burnin love! I brought you some coffee" She said as she walked into his office

"Thanks sweetness!" He took it as he stood up and kissed her cheek "Hotch wants us all in the conference room"

"Great!" she said sarcastically

After their meeting in the conference room they had about half an hour until wheels up. They caught a case in California and the sooner they got there the better. Derek went to his office to call Polly. Penelope heard a knock on her door just a few minutes before her team of super heroes was about to leave.

Without turning around she said "Derek Morgan I don't like the fact that we've just made up and now you have to go!" She heard his deep chuckle behind her as she felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

"Me either Baby Girl but duty calls." He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"You better be careful!" she looked up at him

"Only for you" he said bopping the tip of her nose.

It had been two days and there weren't any major breaks in the case. Garcia was working her butt off but most of her searches were coming up empty. Then her phone rang.

"You, my lucky ducky have reached the office of the queen of all knowledge how my I assist you today?"

"Uh Is this Penelope?"

"This is!"

"Hi this is James from downstairs"

"Oh hi! What can I do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night for a drink."

Without hesitation she said yes and gave him her address so he could pick her up at eight. With still nothing on the new case she left as quickly as she could the following night to get ready for her date. She hadn't been out in months and was extremely excited! James seemed very sweet and she couldn't wait to know him better. He picked her up right at eight and they decided to grab some dinner first at a diner he suggested. Everything was going great! He was so nice and the conversation was wonderful. Even though he didn't know anything about computers he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say about them. He also told her some very interesting stories about his time in the army. After dinner they decided to go to a club down the street for some drinks. It was a little noisy for Penelope's taste but it seemed like a fun place. They found a table and he went to order them both some drinks.

As she watched him go to the bar the woman he passed caught her eye. She looked a whole lot like Polly. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help it, if this woman wasn't Polly she was her twin. She racked her brain on how to figure out if it was in fact Polly. All of a sudden a man walked up to the Polly look a like with a drink and greeted her with quite the passionate kiss. When James got back she thanked him for the drink and excused herself to the ladies room. She took the scenic route so she'd have to walk right by Polly. She "accidentally" bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry" then she looked her right in the eye "Oh hi Polly!" she smiled as Polly's face went from pissed to nervous in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, Penelope is it?" she said in her snotty voice pretending she didn't know her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while. How's Derek?" she reminded herself to play dumb.

"He's fine, well nice seeing you." She said turning her back to Penelope.

After she went to the bathroom and made her way back to the table she made sure to keep tabs on Polly. She noticed that for a pregnant woman she was knocking back quite a few drinks. She knew she had seen enough and decided to do some digging when she got home. The rest of the night with James was fantastic. He had persuaded her to dance and boy was she glad she did. He not only was he a fantastic dancer but she loved how he wasn't afraid to hold her close and tight. She could picture many more dates with this wonderful fella. Things were kind of quiet on the way home. He opened her car door and walked her to her apartment.

"Thanks for a lovely night James!" she smiled as they reached her door.

"I had a great time! Do you think we could do it again sometime?"

"Absolutely, just give me a call. Night!" She smiled as he backed away to his car a little

"Goodnight" she turned to open her door but then turned back around when she heard him call her name "Penelope?" She had a momentary flash back to when she was shot as she watched him approach a little closer. All fear was forgotten when he put a hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back pulling her closer. He tenderly placed his lips on hers in small shy kiss. He looked a little flustered when he pulled away. "Sorry I-"

She just grinned and reached up putting both for her hands on his face pulling him close "I liked it" she whispered then wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed, him this time with a little more fire then before. After they broke apart they both had big smiles on their faces. "I'll call you tomorrow Pen!" He said as he retreated to his car. "Bye babes" she waved with a smile on her face. As she got in and got changed for bed she thought how odd the whole night had been. She rarely had great first dates and even more rarely kissed someone goodnight. However there was something about James that just drew her in. He was a perfect gentleman but he also had a bit of an edge which she really liked. As she sat in bed with her computer she remembered what happened at the club. She worked some magic and managed to find out who Polly's doctor was. Within a few moments she had hacked their database and was in her file.

**Jones, Polly- Pregnancy test negative**

She sat there staring at the screen for a few minutes in totally shock. She picked up her phone and pressed number one on speed dial immediately, then she hung up. She couldn't tell him something like this over the phone. She'd have to wait until he was home again.


	7. Party Crashing Polly

_AN: hey everyone! Sorry this is kind of late! Everytime I tell myself and you guys that I'm gonna try to have a new update by midnight a million things get thrown onto my plate! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! : ) okay now let's see how Derek takes the news… _

_Sadly I own nothing._

* * *

She couldn't tell him something like this over the phone. She'd have to wait until he was home again.

Two agonizingly long days later her team was finally on their way back. She couldn't wait to tell Derek about what she had found. She almost broke down a few times and just blurted it out. She anxiously awaited a text from Derek telling her they had landed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Pen" James said cheerfully, although it wasn't the call she was waiting for she was still happy to hear from him. They had gotten together again last night. Instead of going out she invited him to her place. They ordered take out and watched some movies. It was just like the nights her and Derek used to have all the time, except there was bonus. Instead of almost kissing they actually did. And boy did she like it. She missed having someone to kiss. Sure she loved movie nights with her Hot Stuff but even just after that one night she was left extremely sexually frustrated. He was Derek Morgan and if he actually wanted to kiss her he would have done it already, so she just moved on. Heck he had chosen dozens of other women over her so she didn't feel too bad. Then she remembered what he had said about his type of women the other morning. She figured he was just trying to be charming like always, of course she knew he'd never lie to her but she thought that if that was his real "type" he would have dated more women like that. She wasn't going to let it bother her. Derek Morgan never truly wanted her and he never would.

"Hiya Honey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just calling to see if you wanted to do something later?"

"I'd love to! My team should be back soon and normally we call go out for drinks after a case, wanna join?"

"Sounds great just shoot me a text when we're gonna leave"

"Great! See you soon!"

"Bye Penelope!" Right after she hung up she had kind of a bad feeling about it. Maybe she should have asked the team first? Maybe she should have told Derek first? What was she thinking, he didn't own her. She was a grown woman and she would do what she wanted. About five minutes later she got a text from Derek.

_Hey Baby Girl we just landed! Are you coming for drinks? _

_Hi Hot Stuff! Yes and I'm gonna bring my friend James! : ) _

_Oh okay _

_I almost forgot, I have to talk to you about something really important at some point tonight! _

_Are you alright P? _

_Oh yeah I'm fine it's just important! _

Penelope texted James and met him in the parking lot about twenty minutes later. They drove together to the bar. He loved her old caddy so they took her car. They got there first as expected. Everyone got there a few minutes later.

"Everyone this is James, James this is my team!" As everyone said hi and shook hands Penelope noticed that Derek was missing. "Where's Morgan?" she asked. She knew the latest case had probably hit pretty close to home for him. Some scum bag was abducting little boys doing horrible things to them and then killing them. They had gotten the guy just as he was about to take his newest victim but it wasn't going to bring the other five boys back. Cases like that always hit everyone hard but it affected Derek the most.

"He's on his way," Reid said "He said he wanted to be alone for a little bit."

As everyone ordered drinks and got settled Penelope took out her phone and sent Derek a text.

_Hey baby I hope you're okay! I really want to see you so please hurry up and get your fine behind over here! _

_I'll be fine! I'm on my way sweetness! _

Penelope was quite excited at how well James seemed to get along with the whole team. They were sitting at the table with his arm around her when Derek walked in. She didn't miss the glare he shot in James directions as he cockily strutted over to the table.

"Hey Baby Girl_" _he said pulling her up into a tight hug.

"Hey babes!" she said squeezing him back. "James," she said turning back to the table "this is Derek! Derek, James!" she held her breath as James reached his hand out and Derek just stood there. After when seemed like forever he shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you." Penelope let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink" Derek said as he turned to walk to the bar. Penelope sat back down with James and relaxed a bit. When Derek got back to the table he sat beside her but was unusually quiet.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently squeezing his hand.

He looked back at her with sad tired eyes "I'm fine." He smiled a little but it wasn't quite right. Five minutes later she saw his frame tense and he sighed, shaking his head. "Derek what's-" she stopped mid sentence when she heard a nasally female voice coming from the end of the table

"Hey baby!" Polly said walking around to where Derek was sitting. "I thought I'd join you guys!" She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head so she got his cheek. She pulled up a chair next to him and sat down with a big fake smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked obviously not happy to see her.

"A better question is what is SHE doing here?" she shot Penelope a dirty look. Derek opened his mouth to tell her off but didn't get the chance.

Penelope leaned over Derek and said "Because this is MY team and we've just worked very hard trying to save the lives of innocent young boys. Now that we've successfully put another scum bag behind bars WE are here to relax and have some fun, preferably without any of YOUR bullshit!" Without waiting for a response she sat back up and continued talking with the rest of the team. Derek tried to suppress his smirk but it was very hard. Polly was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed pouting.

Everyone was either out on the floor dancing or at the bar chatting. The only ones left at the table were Derek who was still being rather quiet, Polly who was clearly pissed, Penelope who was all loved up but still concerned about Derek and James who was staring at Penelope with such infatuation it made Derek very mad.

"Wanna dance Pen?" Derek heard James ask. He rolled his eyes knowing Penelope never danced but then his jaw dropped when he heard her say yes. He didn't know why but he got very angry and wanted to tell James to screw off. Actually he did know why, it was because he was hopelessly in love with Penelope. However he couldn't and didn't say anything so he had no claim to her or her heart. He sat and painfully watched as they went out to the dance floor.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Polly stated breaking his train of thought.

Derek had his eyes glued to Penelope. He didn't like the way she was pressed against James. He felt sick when James kept whispering things into her ear making her blush and giggle. He didn't like the way her head was resting on his chest and he certainly didn't like that when her head wasn't on his chest her lips were on his. Derek got up and walked to the dance floor as calmly as he could.

"Can I cut in?" he asked tapping on James shoulder.

"Of course" James said with a smile. He knew how close her and Derek were and he was not going to be the one to come between them. James went to order another drink while Derek stepped in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies as close as possible. He felt her tense a little.

"Do you really think this is a good idea with Polly here?" She asked with a concerned expression.

"I don't care! I just got home from a really tough case and I need some lovin from my Baby Girl!" he said not releasing his grasp.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Not great but it'll pass, I'm a little better now." They were quiet for a few minutes just moving together to the music. Even though they had never danced together they moved perfectly with each other. The few drinks they both had also probably helped. "Hey did you say you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah but I can't do it here maybe you can come by my place later?" Just as he was about to answer he felt a hard shove in the back of his shoulder. "HEY!" he heard Polly shout "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Dancing" he shot over his shoulder not in the mood for any for her crap.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you seeing, HER."

"I have a name you know" Penelope spit back.

"Like I care you fat bitch." She snarled

"What did you just say?!" Derek hissed. The only time Penelope had seen him that angry was, well never. Maybe when interrogating an unsub but she never had witnessed it in person. If she didn't know what a kind, sweet man he was she would have been terrified. Fear flashed in Polly's eyes before it quickly changed to anger.

"Fine Derek. I hope you're happy with your precious Penelope because you won't be seeing me or our baby again." At this point everyone from the team was around them. Polly turned and pushed her way past Spencer. Derek swore and sighed. "Penelope I'm so sorry" he said looking even worse then before. "Polly wait!" he called after her.

Penelope didn't know what came over her or why she did it but she couldn't let Derek go. As soon as he took a step to go after Polly Penelope shouted "SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!"


	8. Not Alone

_AN: So sorry I've kept you in suspense everyone! My friend's bf is in a band and we went to see them play. They play hardcore rock and there was moshing, I was kinda punched in the stomach and then had a slight panic attack haha definitely not my cup of tea, I will stick with my calm indie folk thank you very much! :p Any way it's late and I should be going to bed cause I have work but I really couldn't wait to update so here you go! : ) Also I know this type of story has been done before but I have never done it so I'm doing it now! I'll answer all the wonderful reviews tomorrow! : ) _

_Nothing is mine!_

* * *

Penelope didn't know what came over her or why she did it but she couldn't let Derek go. As soon as he took a step to go after Polly Penelope shouted "SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!"

Derek and Polly both froze in their tracks. As the team watched the scene before them their mouths dropped and they all became very confused. Derek was the first to speak.

"What did you say?" Penelope was slightly frightened. Not for herself but for Derek, he had just come home from a horrible case and this news would certainly upset him.

"She- She's not pregnant." She stammered. He whipped his head to look at Polly and glared at her, asking the question without saying a word.

"Derek I can explain," she said with a new mood, sweet and little.

"POLLY WHAT THE- AHH" He yelled. His shoulders boxed and his fists clenched. He walked towards Polly but instead of stopping at her he pushed right past and out the front entrance of the club. Everyone watching the situation just stood and stared, everyone seemingly frozen.

Penelope stormed over to Polly. "What kind of a sick asshole are you?"

"Don't you-" Polly started, obviously going to defend herself but Penelope stopped her.

"Shut up! You're disgusting! Not only did you try to ruin my relationship with Derek but you put that amazing, sweet man through hell for the past four months. Why Polly? Why would you do something so horrid to someone so wonderful? What did he do to you? Nothing! He did nothing to deserve what you did!"

Polly cut her off "I di-"

"Go to hell you pathetic piece of plastic!" And with that Penelope walked past her not even giving her a chance to respond. She went over to James.

"Honey I need to go see if he's okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Pen, go! He needs you right now." James was being completely sincere. In his heart he knew that there was something more between Pen and Derek, he knew it from the minute he saw the way she lit up when she talked about him.

"You're too good babes!" she said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her bag. She ran outside and a blast of cool air hit her. She looked left and right but there was no sign of him. She took out her phone.

_D where are you? _

He felt his phone buzz but decided to ignore it. He knew it was one of two people either Polly or Penelope and as wonderful as the latter was he wanted to be alone. He needed to be by himself. He knew that he would probably break down and he didn't want to submit her to that.

After ten minutes with no reply she texted him again.

_Honey I know you think you need to be alone but you don't! I'm going to help you through this and if you won't tell me where you are I'm going to come looking for you. _

He knew it was Penelope; Polly wouldn't text him more than once. He knew she was worried. So he checked his phone.

_Baby Girl stop worrying. I'll be fine. I always am. You go have fun with James I'll talk to you later. _

Derek didn't get an answer. He was glad, he didn't want her pity or to see him in such an awful state. Ten minutes later his phone went off again.

_If you didn't want to be found you should have hidden better. _

Derek looked behind him to see a very concerned Penelope standing there. Without saying a word she came and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his back and resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while.

She had found him at a park they frequented, especially on sad occasions. She had gone there after things ended with Kevin and again when Derek started distancing himself. She sat at the river bank just as they were now. They sat in silence for a while. Until Penelope stood up and reached out her hand. He just looked at her for a minute, the sadness in his eyes breaking her heart. She missed the spark that was normally there.

"Come on honey." she said in a soft tone. He didn't feel like arguing and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. She helped him up and they walked hand in hand to her car. There were no other cars in around so she assumed he took a cab. The ride was completely silent; Derek just stared out the window. When he realized they were on their way to her place he said

"Can you just drive me home P?"

"Nope," she said without looking away from the road "not this time. I am not letting you deal with this on your own."

He just sighed and continued looking at the passing scenery. They pulled up to Penelope's apartment and went inside. Still nothing was said.

"Where's James?" Derek asked shutting the front door.

"That doesn't matter right now, Derek are you okay?" She looked so sad for him.

"Pen, baby I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh D." she said as she walked towards him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He went to protest and insist he was fine but he couldn't because of the lump in his throat. He simply couldn't.

At first Penelope thought she had made the wrong move when he didn't respond. Maybe she should have just let him be. Then after a moment she felt his arms come around her and pull her in tight. She knew the walls he had built over the years were lowering. She didn't know how long they stood there and she didn't care, it was what he needed. He was holding on like she was his only life line. She squeezed him back just as fierce and kissed him hard on the check.

"Why don't we sit down" she whispered pulling back a little. The way his eyes were glistening with unshed tears ripped her heart out. He just nodded a little, not meeting her gaze.


	9. Comfort

_AN: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! If I didn't answer all of them I'm sorry…. Now on with the story! : ) _

_I don't own nothing!_

* * *

"Why don't we sit down" she whispered pulling back a little. The way his eyes were glistening with unshed tears ripped her heart out. He just nodded a little, not meeting her gaze.

He felt terrible. He didn't want to put all this on Penelope but the minute she hugged him he knew that he didn't want to be alone. She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down next to each other, still holding hands, and things stayed quiet. Penelope watched Derek as he watched the floor.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a quiet voice. He sighed and stayed quiet for a minute.

"Why would she do that Pen?" he said just above a whisper, still looking at the floor. "I know I complained about the situation but I really couldn't wait to meet my baby."

"I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I did, I do. I know I'm the player but I want to settle down and have a bunch of kids, the whole shebang. Just not with Polly. Once I wrapped my mind around actually being a dad though I got really excited. I couldn't wait to do all those dad things. Now I can't. I'm not getting any younger P. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"Don't say that Derek." She said sweetly squeezing his hand.

"Penelope I'm 40, I can't keep a steady relationship, I'm barely ever home because of my job. Not to mention I'm a mess, I have trust issues, and I'm just broken. No one in their right mind would want to have a kid with me."

"Derek Morgan look at me right now." he kept his eyes glued to the floor where they had been since they sat down "Derek!" She said grabbing his chin and turning him to face her. She was trying to keep the tears at bay but the defeated look on his face was making it even more difficult. "First of all I am so sorry that that horrible woman did this to you. I hated her before but I hate her even more now and soon her entire credit history will be non existent! She clearly didn't see what an amazing man she had!" She started choking up a bit but swallowed her tears because she needed to continue.

"Pen I-" he started trying to turn away.

She put her hands on either side of his face "Let me finish D, please?" when he didn't say anything she continued. "You are not broken or a mess. You are wonderful and sweet and kind. You know how many times I've questioned my life and my job but then said if Derek can do it so can I. You've saved me on more times than I can count. You're always there for me when I need you and you ask nothing in return. Sure you're gone sometimes but you give your all every time you go out on a case. We've saved hundreds of innocent people because of that. We couldn't function as a team without you. Any woman would be lucky to marry you and have your children. You are the best man I've ever met. Your past does not determine who you are now. Just because you haven't met her yet doesn't mean you won't. Honey you'll find the woman of your dreams and have lots of babies and be the best dad ever."

He closed his eyes as a few tears pushed their way free. He put his hands on hers and turned his head to kiss her palm. All of a sudden he leaned forward and she felt his arms around her and his head buried in her neck. She had never seen him like this so she just wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She decided to just sit there and hold him and rub his back until he decided it was time to let go. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch, melting into his strong embrace. He wasn't crushing her or squeezing he was just holding her strong and tight. Like if he let go she would leave or disappear. It gave her butterflies to know he needed her like this.

He didn't know what to say to all the kind words she had said to him. He just needed to be near her. Her presence was the most comforting thing he had felt in a while. Her arms wrapped tight around him and her hand rubbing his back made the pain all the pain dull. He felt like he wasn't such a screw up. She made him feel wanted and needed.

They sat there for a long while not saying anything just being with each other. There was a connection between them. When one of them was hurt the other one knew what to do or say to help. When Penelope opened her eyes she looked at the clock and realized they had fallen asleep there for two hours.

"Derek" she whispered, kissing the top of his head then shaking him a little. "Hot Stuff come on, let's go to bed."

He lifted his head and yawned, she could tell he was still half asleep. "Ok I'll just crash here we don't have to pull out the bed" he mumbled.

"I don't think so mister, let's go. You're sleeping with me." She gently wiggled out from underneath him and then pulled him up. They walked to her room, he went straight to the bathroom to pee and change into the pj pants he kept there for when he stayed over. When he got back she was laying in bed with her hair in a bun and a big pink pajama top on. As much as he wanted to jump her then and there he knew now was not the time. He also knew if she rejected him it would crush him and he couldn't take it right now.

"Come here" she said with her arms outstretched as he got into bed next to her. As he laid his head on her shoulder she held him close.

He felt her yawn. "I love you Derek." She whispered kissing his head.

"I love you too Penelope" he said kissing her cheek and splaying his arm across her abdomen, holding her against him hoping it would keep the nightmares away.


	10. Friends?

_AN: I had like no motivation to write yesterday or today/I forgot! Sorry it's so late! Also I can't remember if I replied to your wonderful very much appreciated reviews or not. Sorry if I didn't!_

_Nothing is mine ugh :/_

* * *

He felt her yawn. "I love you Derek." She whispered kissing his head.

"I love you too Penelope" he said kissing her check and splaying his arm across her abdomen, holding her against him hoping it would keep the nightmares away.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Grunting because of the time she reached out being careful not to wake Derek who was wrapped around her snoring. It was a text from James.

_Hey Pen! Just checking to see how things are : )_

Penelope felt torn. She really liked James but being with Derek made her completely forget about him. Being surrounded by him now was complete heaven. She could name at least three things about James that bugged her but not one about Derek. She realized though that she might have to settle for second best.

_Eh Derek was really upset but he'll be okay. Sorry I skipped out last night! _

_No problem! _

_Thanks babes you're the best! _

_I try ;p Wanna get some dinner later? _

She thought for a minute. Derek would probably still be upset and she wanted to help him through this.

_I don't know, I'll see how Derek is after he wakes up. _

_Derek stayed over? _

Oh great she thought to herself, here we go. _Yeah. I hope that isn't a problem. _

_Does he stay over often?_

_Yupp. _

_Where does he sleep? _

She stuck to her no lying policy even though she knew it wouldn't end well. _It depends. _

_Pen I'm sorry, I know how close you and Derek are but I don't think I could be ok with that. You're an amazing person. Friends? _

_Sure. _

She sighed and put her phone down.

_Well there goes another one _She thought. She didn't really care at this point though. Derek was more important right now.

Penelope realized it was only eight am and they had the next three days off so she went back to sleep.

Derek woke up and looked at the clock, it was nine thirty. He never slept the whole night after a case. He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath. It was so nice waking up with Penelope. He always loved it; she was so soft and smelled amazing, way better then an empty bed or some women he barely knew. He pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. He was so thankful she was with him last night. She knew exactly what he needed. He felt a lot better about everything. The case was terrible but Penelope made him forget everything. She always did.

Derek knew he had to make a move before she got too involved with this James guys. He did not want a Kevin repeat. He knew they had the next few days off and decided to make his feelings known. He slowly got up, trying not wake her.

Penelope woke up to a heavenly smell and an empty bed. She wondered what Derek was up to but as soon as she was about to get up he appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Baby Girl!" he smiled as he set a try down on the bed. She stretched and smiled.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff!" she winked "Did you make all this for me?"

"Of course!" he said sitting down on the bed

"Oh I've never had breakfast in bed before!" she said sitting back

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Then you've been dating freaking idiots!" The serious look on his face made her smirk. "If you were my girlfriend it'd happen at least once a month!"

"So how are you feeling?" she changed the subject biting her piece of toast.

"Better, thanks!"

"So what is the plan for today?"

"I should probably go check on Clooney but after that I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that! Why don't I come with and then we can take him to the park? It's supposed to be really nice out today."

"Sounds great!" They finished breakfast then got dressed and headed to Derek's place. Clooney was extremely excited to see them and even more excited when Derek grabbed his leash and said "Come on boy let's go to the park!" There was no one else around when they got there so Derek let him off the leash and threw a ball for him to chase. They sat on a near by bench while the dog ran around.

"So," Derek started "was James mad you left last night?"

"Nope not at all." She said watching Clooney.

"Really?" He asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, really. However I don't think he was too happy when he found out you slept over."

"What happened?"

"Not much, we decided to just be friends."

"P I'm so sorry. I'll tell him nothing happened. I'll-"

"Derek its fine," she said putting his hand on his and smirked "and I know you're not sorry, I saw the way you glared at him."

She was right he was internally jumping for joy! "Just being cautious." He said looking over to Clooney. For a second she was a little mad, he didn't need to look out for her like that. Then she realized that he wasn't doing it to upset her he was doing it out of love, he never wanted her hurt. Things got quiet between them. She loved how they could just sit there holding hands not saying anything and it wasn't at all awkward, but calming. After a while of playing fetch Penelope asked

"I'm not feeling too great, do you mind if we head back?" The way his face immediately flooded with concern warmed her heart.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Calm down baby, I just have a tummy ache." She smiled. He stood up without letting go of her hand and called Clooney. They went back to the car and headed home. On the way back they decided to pick up some sandwiches and soup for lunch.

"Whatcha wanna watch Hot Stuff?"

"You're the one that doesn't feel good you choose." He yelled from the kitchen

"You can say no but what about Doctor Who?"

"Sounds good!"

They sat together on the couch and ate. Derek would ask the occasional question about the show, but mostly he just watched her. A little after they finished eating she put her plate on the table and laid her head in his lap. He loved when she did that, it was easier to play with her hair that way. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

"eh a little" she said yawned, still watching the show. He reached over and gently rubbed her side. He smirked when he got a sigh of approval. When the episode ended she rolled onto her back so she could see his face.

"How ya feelin?" she asked

"A lot better, thanks to a gorgeous tech goddess." He saw her cheeks cover with a light pink tint.

"Derek, you were hurting and I was there for you, it's what any friend would do. I'm nothing special."

He didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden he couldn't keep himself from kissing her. He needed to kiss her. He couldn't wait another second. Maybe if he showed her how much he loved her , how special so was she would finally believe it.


	11. Kissing and Loving

_AN: I don't really know how or why I've gone 4 days without posting but I am so sorry! My muse sorta left. Thank you for all the lovely words! : ) I think I'll do maybe one more chapter then an epilogue? Not sure yet! _

_I don't own anything but my crazy imagination! _

He didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden he couldn't keep himself from kissing her. He needed to kiss her. He couldn't wait another second. Maybe if he showed her how much he loved her , how special so was she would finally believe it.

Penelope was shocked; she never in a million years expected that to happen. For a minuscule second she panicked but when her brain latched onto the wonderful thing that was actually happening all thoughts stopped. Unfortunately so did their kiss. Now she was even more confused. She laid there for a second before sitting up and looking at Derek. He looked like he thought what he did was wrong.

"Baby Girl I'm sor-" before he could finish Penelope cut him off.

"Derek, don't apologize!" she said before wrapping her arms around his next and pulling him as close as possible. "Don't you dare!" she whispered as she brought their lips together again.

His heart exploded with joy. The one woman he wanted more than anything on earth wanted him back! His arms went to her waist holding her tight. He pulled her over so she was straddling his lap. They finally broke apart when they both needed air. She rested her head on his shoulder sprinkling little kisses on his neck and jaw. He rested his lips on her shoulder, taking in what was happening. She was the first to speak. Placing her hands on either side of his face she said

"I love you D, so so much!"

He could see her heart in her eyes. He saw that she was laying it all out. "I love you too Pen."

She beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss then rested her forehead on his.

"You're perfect" he whispered.

"I'm not Derek." She said softly.

He leaned his head back to get a better look at her. "Like hell you aren't." The skeptical look on her face prompted him to continue. "You are the most gorgeous women I've ever seen Penelope. You know that day you asked me to describe my kind of woman I was talking about you right?"

Her mouth dropped and she shook her head. His words had echoed in her head hundreds of times since he had said them.

"_I like a fun girl with some personality." _She had that in spades.

"_A woman with hips and thighs, and face I could stare at for days." _She had the first two but just figured he was exaggerating, also she didn't think her face was anything special.

"_A nice ass and boobs, also smart and caring." _She knew she had great boobs. She also knew she was smart and very caring. Again she figured he was just being nice?

"_Oh_ _and full lips and a nice stomach" _Her lips were normal and so was her stomach.

The more she thought about it over the days the more she thought he was describing someone like her. However she would always quickly dismiss these thoughts thinking they were crazy.

"I was talking about you the whole time. From the minute I met you eight years ago I knew you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever meet."

"Well if I'm exactly what you wanted how come you dated all those beautiful models?"

He decided to be completely honest "A few reasons, number one most of them were an easy lay" She rolled her eyes "and second I didn't want anyone that reminded me of you. I thought you were happy with Lynch so I should get over you by going out with women that were your opposite."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you were happy and I didn't want to get in the way of that. I've always known I loved you but the last few months without you showed me how much."

"I know what you mean. I was happy with Kevin but I always wished it was you. I never in a million years thought you'd be seriously interested in me so I figured Kevin was the next best thing. When you left though it crushed me, worse then when Kevin left, and that's when I knew I was head over heels."

They both just looked at each other. Nothing more needed to be said. She smiled at him and his resolve disappeared. He pulled her close again and kissed her fierce. If she had any doubts before she certainly didn't now. His hands were roaming and his mouth was on fire. Her mind went to mush. She grunted when he pulled away. Slowly opening her eyes she saw him smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush that started on her already slightly flushed cheeks. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll take it! Come on." She said standing up and putting her hand out. Grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, kissing her again. She pulled him towards the bedroom never separating them.

"We don't have to do this right now baby" he mumbled against her lips. She stopped pulled back.

"Do you not want to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, more than anything. I just don't wanna push you or-" She stopped him with a kiss.

"Stop talking Hot Stuff." She grinned against his lips. He smiled as they continued their way to his room. Once they got there she pushed him back against the door, pressing herself as close as she could. He chuckled softly, he should have known this was gonna be amazing. Her hands were tugging at his shirt. He decided to help her and pulled it over his head in one swift movement. She looked him up and down for a second with a look of pure delight in her eyes. Her hands went to his wonderfully sculpted stomach, touching him every where. In true Derek Morgan style he flipped the tables, turning them so she was the one against the door. He pinned her hands above her head and moved to her neck, kissing and nipping. She softly moaned as he slowly moved his hands down her body, kissing lower and lower. She couldn't take it any more; she gently pushed him back onto the bed before crawling over him kissing all the way from his waist band to his lips.

"I love you so much!" he said as she nipped his ear.

He could feel her smile "I love you too!" she whispered.


	12. Not a Bachelor Pad

_AN: Last chapter! Sorry it took so long! Thank you so much for sticking with me everyone! It really keeps me writing! I seriously appreciate it! If you want an epilogue let me know : ) _

_I don't own anything._

* * *

"I love you so much!" he said as she nipped his ear.

He could feel her smile "I love you too!" she whispered.

The next morning Penelope woke up with Derek hovering over her kissing every piece of exposed skin possible. She smiled to herself, she had dreams like this many times but never ever did she think they would come true! She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Good morning Gorgeous" He smiled. She loved seeing him smile an actually happy genuine smile; it had been so long since she'd seen him like that.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff!"

His eye brows raised and a devious smirk appeared on his face "Oh will you?"

"Weelllll," she started biting her lip and trailing her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms "since you showed me such a good time last night" she rolled them over so she was lying on top of him "I think it's only fair that I show you a more then good morning."

He chuckled as she kissed her way from his lips to his chest. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in bed doing anything but sleeping.

"You know how to wear a woman out Baby Boy!" Pen said as they laid together catching their breaths and slowing their heart rates.

"You're not as innocent as you seem Ms. Garcia" he winked and gave her a quick kiss

She gave him a mock innocent confused look "Who me?"

"Yes you! Now get your fine ass out of bed so we can grab some food, I'm starving." He said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"You read my mind!" She got up and put on one of his shirts and went down to the kitchen. She opened the draw next to the stove where he kept all the take out menus.

"He really needs to organize these" she mumbled to herself.

"Or you could do it for me" he said as he came up behind her and pulled her close.

"Baby I am not putting my hands on this bachelor pad!" she said as she turned in his arms to face him. "Pizza or subs?"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer his phone went off. He looked at the called ID, sighed then turned it on silent as he put it back in the pocket of his sweats. Penelope knew exactly who it was. Without a second thought she reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Hi Polly it's Pen!" she said in her sweetest most condescending voice "You are a sorry excuse for a woman. You didn't nothing but put my Hot Stuff through hell so stop trying to get a hold of him. He's done with you. If I were you I'd stay the hell away, unless you want nothing left of your credit score and your online presence. Have a nice day!" With that said she hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Before she knew it she was pressed against the counter with his lips on hers. His kisses were tender and soft. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"You're amazing Baby Girl, thank you."

"If that's how I'm getting thanked I'm definitely organizing that menu draw!"

They ordered Pizza and brought it back to the bedroom. Penelope loved how nothing had really changed between them. They still joked and laughed but there was a clearer understanding. She wasn't second guessing everything she did. Derek realized he had never felt better. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He finally felt like everything was right.

Later that night they were laying together in blissful silence, Pen was laying on his chest tracing invisible shapes and he was just holding her. She shot her head up from where it was laying on his shoulder with a worried look.

"Derek what are we going to do about the frat rules?"

"Baby don't worry about that," he said as he started to rub her back "I'll talk to Hotch and Rossi tomorrow."

"Why don't we wait to tell them?" Obviously she saw the confused look on his face because she quickly said "I kind of want to see if any of them can figure it out." He looked relieved.

"Sounds good to me. It's gonna be hard though." He gave her a quick peck.

"Don't I know it! I'm gonna wanna shout it from every roof top but I think this will be fun too!" She laid her head back down and went back to drawing invisible shapes. A few minutes later Derek broke the silence again.

"Hey P?"

"mhhhmm?" she answered softly

"Remember what you said earlier, about this being a bachelor pad?"

"Yup." He could tell by her voice she was getting sleepy.

"I don't want it to be a bachelor pad anymore." He said kissing her head.

"Derek," she yawned "I'm very sleepy so I just want to clarify, are you saying you want me to move in with you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. He could feel her drifting off to sleep. He loved that they could just fall asleep together. It wasn't just a physical relationship. Yes last night, and this morning, and this afternoon, had proved they have an incredible physical relationship but it went beyond that. They could lay together, practically naked, and just go to sleep in each others arms. Never had he had a relationship where he couldn't get enough of the women he was with but also was perfectly content just being with her. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his face and the love of his life in his arms.

As Penelope fell asleep she couldn't have been happy. Never in her life had she laid in bed with a man in her underwear and not felt pressure to take it further. She had no doubt in her mind that he wanted her, he made that perfectly clear, but it was nice to just be with him. She felt him squeeze her a little tighter as he drifted off to sleep as well.

The two days later they strolled into work together as usual. Penelope went to her Liar and Derek to his office. So far no one seemed to suspect anything, even though they were both all smiles.

An hour later she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in my lovely hero!" She knew it was Derek by his knock.

"How's my favorite Goddess doing?" he asked as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Better now! What's up?"

He didn't say anything else. He just walked towards her with a hot determined look on his face. He put his hands on either side of her chair, leaned in and kissed her. It was hot and full of want. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up out of her chair. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"D," she mumbled against his lips as he ravaged her with kisses "I don't think, mhhhm" her brain was mush and she really didn't care about any ramifications at the moment. He was devouring her mouth and all other bare skin available. His hands were on her butt pressing her as close as possible. In her mind she knew they needed to stop because soon this would escalate and then she could not be held responsible for her actions or any sounds that might escape her.

"Baby I need you." He growled in her ear. That was it all resolved was gone. She put her hands on either side of his face and glued their mouths together. They jolted apart when they heard a gasp from the door way.

"umm I'll just- I ahh- I'm gonna- sorry!" Reid stammered before practically jogging away.

They both looked at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"I guess everyone knows now" she laughed.


End file.
